BS (Broadcasting Satellite) digital broadcasting, CS (Communications Satellite) broadcasting, terrestrial digital broadcasting and the like deliver video-audio signals and datacast information simultaneously. In datacasting, a character code, graphics information and other information are multiplexed with (superimposed on) video-audio signals. As a type of datacasting, there are broad-cast-program supplemental datacasting for supplementing information about a program being broadcasted, independent datacasting that is not tied to a broadcast program, or the like. Since these types of datacasting are transmitted from broadcast stations in one direction, a user does not know which broadcast station transmits, when, and what kind of information is transmitted. Further, when a user wants to view desired information in datacasting, the user needs to manually switch the channels of broadcast stations and search for the desired information from among datacast information displayed on a television screen.
PTL 1 (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-296418) discloses a technique in which datacast information such as news or urgent information that a user presets and wants to display is displayed on the foreground of a television picture while the user is watching the television. Further, PTL 2 (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-223093) discloses a technique relating to a displaying method of datacasting. PTL 3 (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-033574) discloses a technique relating to a recording method of datacasting.
In the techniques disclosed in PTL 1 and PTL 2, datacast information displayed on the foreground of a television picture is limited to a datacast from a broadcast station from which a user is currently viewing. Accordingly, when information that a user wants is included in a datacast from a broadcast station from which the user is not viewing, the user cannot know the fact. The technique disclosed in PTL 3 relates to recording processing of a broadcast program that includes a predetermined keyword in a predetermined time period and a technique for displaying a datacast relating to television pictures currently being viewed is not disclosed in PTL 3.
The present invention has been made in order to solve the problems described above. An object of the present invention is to provide a datacast information controller and the like capable of searching for information that a user wants to view from among datacast information from one or more receivable broadcast stations, and presenting searched information to a user in a way desired by a user.